roguelandsfandomcom-20200223-history
UMod Framework
uMod Framework (UMF) is a utility that can be installed onto Roguelands in order to use (and create) mods for the game that are compatible with other mods also using uMod Framework. UMF Installation There are a few steps to installing uMod Framework. They are outlined below: *Download the UMF installer here *Agree to the license agreement, and then press "Select a Game Folder Manually." Point it to the folder where Roguelands is installed, and then press Install. (Probably C:/Program Files (x86)/Steam/steamapps/common/Roguelands) *'As of UMF version 0.53.0, the following three steps are now unnecessary!' *Usually when using UMF, that would be the last step. However, Roguelands uses an old version of .NET, and so an extra step is required. *Inside your Roguelands folder, go to /uModFramework/Lib/net35/, and copy the uModFramework.OldEngine.dll. Copy this file to /Roguelands_Data/Managed/. *Delete the uModFramework.dll already inside of the Managed folder, and then rename the file you just copied in to uModFramework.dll. *Run Roguelands once to verify it works, and to let uModFramework do its first-time setup. And you're done! Now you can just drop .umfmod files into the /uModFramework/Mods/, and you will be good to go! To verify that your mods are actually being loaded, after launching the game check the /uModFramework/Logs/uModFramework.log file, and Look for lines saying "Finished loading mod 'modname'". Extra Step: Any mod that adds or changes the games assets needs access some extra dlls, specifically System.dll and System.Drawing.dll. To get these files, first install mono v2 from here, then go to the installation folder (By default, Program Files (x86)\Mono-2.11.4\lib\mono\2.0), and copy the System.dll and System.Drawing.dll there. Simply paste them into the Roguelands Managed folder, same as where uModFramework.dll is. Note that there is already a System.dll in the folder, but that one isn't wanted, so replace it. Note that this step is '''unnecessary '''if you plan on installing Gadget Core, as it automatically installs the Mono Patch described in the above Extra Step for you. Mod Installation Installing mods is as simple as dropping the .umfmod files (or .zip if they are packaged correctly) into /Roguelands/uModFramework/Mods. Once they are run for the first time, they will create .ini files in the Configs folder. These files serve as the config files for the mods, if the mod has any configuration settings. Mod Creation You can find necessary information for UMF mod creation on the UMF mod creation Wiki. You can also use the Project Generator found in Roguelands/uModFramework/Tools/ to easily create a VS 2017 project to build your mod in. Additionally, examining the source of open-source mods can help. You also will almost definitely want to do some research on how to use Harmony as well, as it is used for patching already-existing game code. The Harmony GitHub Wiki should have all the information you need. Mod List This is a list of mods for Roguelands that have been created using UMF. It is not necessarily exhaustive. If you create a mod, please add it here! *Gadget Core by SuperKael. A core mod that unifies items, creatures, and more. Usable by other mods to add content with less chance of conflicting. Also installs the Mono Patch into your game automatically (the "Extra Step" in UMF Installation), which is required for many mods. *Softcore by SuperKael. Prevents character loss on death. *Unofficial Roguelands Patch (URP) by SuperKael. Fixes many of the game's bugs. *Health Bars by SuperKael. Adds health bars to the various enemies in the game. *NoBlackBars by Jdewi. Removes the black bars and zoom from combat mode and when talking to NPCs.